The Degrassi Club
by stankydanky
Summary: Five students, five different cliques, one Saturday to unite for once...as one.


(NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know there was a "spoiler" released on a website not too long ago about there being a Breakfast Club type episode, and since I've been watching 'the N' lately for any sign that this spoiler is real, I have discovered that it is in fact true. Even though I have not seen this episode aired yet, I really wanted to write this story from the way I view it happening, perhaps even closely relating to how the episode truly turns out. This fanfic includes the scheduled characters in the real episode, Sean, Ellie, Hazel, Jimmy and Toby. So happy reading, and please review!)  
  
Chapter One: Saturday Morning  
  
Sean Cameron glared at the front of Degrassi Community School, Tracker sitting on his motorcycle nearby, making double-sure that his little brother indeed attended his Saturday's detention. Personally, Tracker thought the little runt deserved to be inducted into four long, miserable hours of detention on a day when he could be out doing something illegal. As Mr. Raditch unlocked a set of the double doors and waved Sean inside, Tracker turned the key in the ignition of his motorcycle, watching Sean stomp up the stairs into the school. He chuckled to himself before riding down to the end of the block and turning at the corner.  
  
Sean watched Tracker pull away out of the corner of his eye, a definate look of contempt in his icy eyes. He wrenched open the glass door, walking down to the hallway towards the library where Raditch had designated his new, hip idea of Saturday Detention. Stepping into the room he realized he was the first prisoner there. What a surprise, he thought sarcastically to himself. He headed toward a table in the middle of the room, sitting there casually, tilting his chair back and fully intending to insue a four hour nap. How had he managed to get himself into this mess? Oh yeah, he remembered now.  
  
Ellie Nash walked down the sidewalk towards Degrassi Community School. Her boots making a slight "clomp-clomp" on the sidewalk as she walked along. She saw Tracker drop Sean off and sighed heavily, wishing her own mother could have dropped her off instead of laying at home on the couch, hungover as she always tended to be these days. She walked up the stairs, trying all the doors until she finally reached the open set Raditch had recently unlocked for the arrival of Sean. Maybe if she had been paying attention she would have noticed. Ellie wandered down the hallways towards the library, purposely getting lost amongst the rows upon rows of lockers so she wouldn't have to join the others in detention. She did not even like the detentions she had to serve during lunch or after school, they completely drove her into insanity.  
  
Ellie suddenly felt light headed as she was passing the girls' restroom and quickly dodged into it as she saw a set of her fellow detention attenders, Toby Isaacs and Jimmy Brooks, walking down the hall towards her. She looked at herself in front of the mirror, tears filling her eyes as she saw herself. Nowadays she spent a lot of time looking at herself in front of the mirror, seeing what she had become. She pulled up her sleeves, staring at the mass of injuries she had caused herself that had largely begun to heal. She looked up at herself again, than over to the paper towel dispenser. Noticing it was one of the older style ones with the sharp edge to tear paper towels with. She stepped towards it, pulling her sleeve up further and raising her right wrist to it. Before she could cut herself she suddenly hesitated, remembering what she had been through with Paige and her guidance counseler. Heaving a heavy sigh and shaking her head violently she pulled her sleeve down and opened the door, heading down the hall to join the others.  
  
Toby Isaacs looked forlornly at the building as it came into view, his forehead pressed against the passenger side window of his father's car. He looked pleadingly at his dad, wishing desperately that he could find some way to get out of this. His dad just looked straight ahead and did not say anything. Than Toby remembered that his dad had not been too keen or happy that he had received a Saturday's worth of detention. Well, actually, he'd been kind of pissed to describe it. Toby did not want to fight any further, he grabbed his bag and opened the door, stepping out of the car and waving sullenly to his dad, who waved back before pulling away. Halfway up the steps he barely dodged running into Jimmy Brooks he merely passed him a heated glare and pulled the door open ahead of him, of course, not offering to hold it for him and disapeared into the school. Toby rolled his eyes, pulling open the door and following at Jimmy's heels to the detention area. Standing in the doorway of the library he smirked slightly as he saw Sean Cameron leaned back rather comfortably in his chair taking a snooze, and Jimmy pulling up a chair at the front of the room.  
  
Toby shuffled forward, taking a seat not too far from Sean. Feeling that the time shouldn't be wasted, he pulled out several books and notepads and began to do some homework. Jimmy looked towards him and smirked, it was as if Jimmy had known that doing homework was what Toby, of course, would be doing when he was being punished. Toby just looked away, ignoring his piercing look, writing some gibberish on one of the worksheets he had been assigned. God, why this? Why couldn't he serve lunch detentions or bang erasers like the old days? His attention was drawn to the "clomp-clomp" of Ellie Nash entering the room, avoiding all eye contact with everyone and making her way to the table behind Sean. Now, he thought, there's a piece of work. He wondered sometimes, what was up with her these days anyways?  
  
Last, but not least to join the crowd was Hazel Aden. She entered the room in all her glory, crossing her arms casually and with attitude as she wondered where-oh-where should she sit? She spotted Mr. Brooks sitting near the front of the room and made her way down the aisle and sat at the end of his table, setting her purse and a white paper bag lunch in front of her. She crossed her legs, and brushed some hair out of her face, looking around the room at the extra gloomy faces she saw before her. She did not see what was so terrible, something much worse could have happened, like suspension or expulsion by a case-to-case basis. She put her elbow on the table, putting her head on her hand. She let out a small yawn, crossing her legs comfortably just as Mr. Raditch walked in.  
  
"Good morning, students." he said, walking up the center of the room with a clipboard, checking off the names of people as he saw them. When he didn't recieve and answer from any of the teenagers surrounding him he just smiled. "You all know why you're here, and I expect you all to use your time productively for the next four hours. If that's just not possible, I'll see you next Saturday. I'll be in my office, you all know it's just around the corner if you have any bonafied questions. Otherwise. I want it quiet. As silent as the grave. I'll be checking on you, so no funny business." he said, looking specifically at Sean, who looked as if he wanted to present the middle finger. As itchy silence filled the room, Raditch tapped his pen on his clipboard and walked out of the library, making double sure the door was propped open before disapearing around the corner and into his office.   
  
Moments later, jazzy, "old folks" music seemed to be flowing from that direction into the library. For one split section, each of the students agreed on something, that Raditch's music need a flush down the good ol' toilet of time. They each sat there, glancing at each other every now and than, then glancing away finding something more interesting to look at. After about five minutes of the ear assaulting music, Sean stood from his seat, walking to the door and removing the wedge that held the door open, he let the door close as quietly as possible and returned to his seat. The others looked at him with relief, but part contempt, he knew they thought he was a bad ass, but really...he thought he was a bad ass too. 


End file.
